


Game Night [Podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Natasha is a Twister cryptid, Party Games, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Twister - Freeform, everything is silly and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofGame Nightby GalwednesdayAuthor's Summary:“Steve, I value our friendship dearly,” Tony said. “Which is why I feel it’s only fair to warn you that if you put your foot on this circle, I will bite you. Hard. On the ankle.”Steve looked at the blue circle. Looked at Tony, as if to evaluate the threat level. Looked at the circle again.Tony’s eyes narrowed.“Left foot on blue!” Clint called out gleefully.





	Game Night [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167084) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 

> <strike>The streaming audio player does NOT work yet. I'm working on it.</strike> It's working!

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Google Drive

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1s-6K01n6_QAw7UxtzY9L04zZdp704tmo/view?usp=sharing) | 00:04:18 | 4 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "gen."
> 
> <strike>Please excuse my dust. I'm experimenting with formatting.</strike>
> 
> Formatting is heavily inspired by eosrose's designs that are available on [LJ](https://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/85741.html). Thank you, eosrose!


End file.
